Fluid management systems in a vehicle are well known. Fluid management systems can be manual or automatic. Typically, fluid management systems have one conduit connected to an area for used fluids to drain into, and a separate conduit and area for introducing new fluids into the vehicle. As nonlimiting examples, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,787,372, 6,286,626, 6,508,280, and 7,926,617 each disclose fluid management systems that include separate conduits and separate draining and supplying areas. The entire disclosures of each of the above-mentioned patents are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
The known fluid management systems are inconvenient and difficult for a vehicle owner to use. For example, replacement of vehicle fluids often requires the vehicle owner to drop off the vehicle at a vehicle service center, which can be time consuming and may deter the vehicle owner from changing the vehicle fluids as often as recommended. Known fluid management systems also occupy an unnecessary and inefficient amount of space in vehicles by including separate conduits, and separate draining and supplying areas.
Additionally, typical fluid management systems are not environmentally responsible because the fluid containers and filters are not reusable. Furthermore, conventional fluid containers and filters contain at least a minimal amount of used fluid even after they are emptied.
It is known that, where about thirty (30) separate quart containers of motor oil are allowed to gravity drain, about one (1) quart of motor oil remains uncollected within the containers. It has also been estimated that 3.2 billion quarts of motor oil are used each year, and that 200 million gallons of used motor oil are not properly disposed of after use. Since just one gallon of used oil can contaminate millions of gallons of potable water, improper disposal of used motor oil presents a significant environmental hazard. Known means for collecting used oil and other fluids after removal from a vehicle have been found inadequate and undesirable.
There is a continuing need for a fluid management system that is easy for vehicle owners and technicians to use, spatially efficient, and environmentally friendly.